The One of the Legends
by Danmachifan89
Summary: Bell Cranel is tied up on a bed, woken up to a certain goddess on the top of Orario.
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfiction Bell is a prodigy, but one that could even surpass the gods with ease. In this case his power is mostly based on Broly. Bell's Past is the same from the age of 6 being raised by Zeus. He wears the same clothes as well.

Bell Cranel arrived in Orario after the unfortunate demise of his grandpa, "so called death of his grandpa". In order to so, he escaped the despair of having the only one who cared about him leave. He was locked in his room for weeks, but he left with a resolve stronger than diamond for only one goal, to become like the heroes that his grandpa told him about, even just a taste would be enough for him. When he arrived in Orario no familia wanted to accept a 5'4 foot tall 10 year old adventurer, but his looks depicted otherwise. Bell Cranel had eyes as green as emerald and hair as white as snow.

Bell Cranel looked for familias throughout everywhere in Orario, but none would accept a kid. "Come back when your older", "this is not an orphanage" is what all of the familias told him. No one would give him a chance to start being an adventurer. Except until he met a certain goddess who could see his soul through her eyes. She had seen a soul so pure, so powerful that it would best be described as a god, maybe even more than that. She saw his future potential to be limitless; She didn't know whether to show fear and avoid him, or cultivate him in awe of his soul. She never seen anything like it, to call it unique would be far too much of an understatement.

Three days past since he arrived: Bell had no more money to stay in Orario; He packed his stuff and planned to return to his village, but he still had that unbolstered spirit. He would come back to Orario after training, but this idea was stopped when a massive 7'0 Boaz approached him. Bell didn't know why but he had to run, and he ran away with a speed that rivaled a level 2 adventurer, but the Boaz chased after him and caught him with ease. Bell was frightened that he was caught like a fish on land, and the enormous frame of the man that caught him.

Holding Bell with two fingers, Ottar, the 7'0 Boaz and, ironically, the only level 7 adventurer in Orario, had decided to tell him " Our Goddess has shown interest in you. You will join our familia"

Bell didn't know whether to show fear or happiness. Fear because he was being carried with two fingers nonchalantly though he weighter 100 pounds by a man with a gigantic form, or Happiness because he finally found a familia at the time that he had given up.

"Okay, Okay. Please let me down" Bell didn't know why, but he felt an eye watching him; the eye was emanating such a strong lust that Bell trembled. Bell again being the silly 10 year old that he planned on running away once he was let down, but the Boaz didn't let him down, but, instead, knocked Bell out, as if he knew that Bell would try to escape again.

Bell woke up in a luxurious bed with a window showing a view throughout the rest of Orario so beautiful, but for one thing, he was tied up.

Bell Cranel had been awake for 5 minutes without seeing a single person, but then entering the room came out a woman. The woman was 5'7, unparalleled in beauty, to call her the most beautiful woman would not begin to describe it, she was beauty itself.

With a voice as smooth as honey on the ears " Hello, Child. It seems like you've caused me trouble to obtain you. How would you like to join my familia, the Freya familia"

Bell tried to reply, but it was futile. He was being controlled like a puppet being pulled by its strings. Before he could even think the word "yes" came out of his mouth.

"That's a good boy. Anyway, turn around and I'll give you a blessing"

Bell again couldn't control his body and turned around, while being tied up. He yelped in pain because getting the falna burnt like being a flame.

Bell Cranel

Race:Human

Age:10

Level:1

Strength:00I

Endurance:00I

Agility:00I  
Dexterity:00I

Magic:00I

Developmental Abilities:  
Luck:I

Abnormal resistance:I

Lifesteal:I

Skills  
Liaris Freese- rapid growth based on feelings (his dream and longing to be a hero) negates charms and hexes

Argonaut- power to overcome overwhelming odds

Mage Cannon- Doubles all magical spells from user

Magical Counter: Reflects all physical attacks at twice the power

Magic:  
Level Boost: No chant magic which automatically level boosts all members of the party

Wynn Fimbulvert - blasts the opponent with cold wide range magic that can even freeze time

Veil Breath raises the target's resistance against physical and magical attacks and also heals the target slightly.

Via Shilheim creates a barrier that completely blocks physical and magical attacks

All for One: Copies any magic

Freya was startled at this, never had any god seen a level 1 adventurer with 3 developmental abilities, 4 skills, 4 magics and tier 4 at that. His abilities were not only plentiful but so rare that it even eclipsed the skills of a first class adventurer. She had realized how powerful of an asset that he was being able to level boost adventurers in her familia with no chant, capable of copying any magic and reflecting all physical attacks, and pertaining 3 elfs spells. Not only that, but he had a skill which was practically a pass to being a hero and a skill that gave rapid growth

Freya "Well now your a child of my familia. Welcome to the Freya familia. You have great potential. I'll keep you close " Freya finally untied him and gazed at him.

Bell finally got the freedom to move and decided to try to escape again because of the look that his goddess was giving him that not of a mother, but of a lover, but he realized he was blocked off by a Dark Elf behind the doorway. Before Bell could come up with a plan, Freya told Hogni to train him.  
Bell tried to run away from the elf trying to grab him, but he was caught again with ease. Hogni only nodded at his goddess, then began to drag the ten year old boy out of the room, and into the familia training area.

Hogni threw the adolescent boy at the grass in the training area. Everyone stared holes at the boy making him feel unwanted. It seemed as if everyone in the training area were only competing for something and they did not want unwelcomed competition.  
"Our Goddess made us pick you up. You better be worth the time that she spent on you"

Bell reluctantly nodded

"Pick a weapon" The dark elf pointed at a cabinet filled to the brim with weapons.

"Uhhh… I" Bell tried to talk to Hogni telling him about how he wanted to register as an adventure, but before he knew it Hogni punched him in the stomach making him cough out blood.

"Pick a weapon" The dark elf repeated again irritatedly

Bell couldn't get up, the punch that he had received was the most painful thing he ever experienced.

Hogni picked Bell up by his shirt's collar and threw him towards the weapons. Everyone was still watching the 10 year old boy get thrown around and punched and still glared at him with hatred. Just what were the Freya familia thinking?

After a couple of minutes, Bell got up and picked up a longsword from the cabinet. Hogni glared at him and posed ready to fight. Bell stared at him with the longsword and he knew he had to do something, especially in front of the crowd watching him


	2. Chapter 2

Bell immediately dropped his sword and ran away at the speed of a level 3. Hogni just sighed and didn't pay him any mind and let him run away. His goddess didn't order him to babysit a 10 year old coward, but to train an adventurer. The entire Freya familia laughed at the boy that ran away.  
After Bell ran for a bit, he decided that no amount of self deprecation is worth being an adventurer of the Freya familia. Bell had gotten lost in Orario and it was night time. He was 10 years old and he didn't know anyone and his money and his stuff was stripped off him. He was scared for the first time; He had no money, knew no one, and everyone in his familia hated him. Bell cried next a huge towered building for 5 minutes, and then a guy checked in on him.  
"Hey Kiddo. Are ya ok?" asked a lady with red hair feeling pity for the crying kid

Bell just nodded and got up.

The lady tried to stop him and talk to him, but the kid had already run away. Taking interest in his unique looks.

This time getting swept into a crowd heading towards the red light district. This crowd immediately dispersed him and he went into an alleyway. He was trying to walk through but he bumped a beautiful amazon blessed with well endowed chest her clothes resembled a dancers in the shoulder. She looked infuriated with the boy. But why? In Telskyura, the home country of Amazon's, bumping an Amazon in the shoulder warranted a duel to the death. After looking at the boy, she realized that he meant no harm by it, but she was curious on why such a young boy would come into the red light district.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy only replied by squirming and she conjectured that he was lost and scared. She was about to show him the way out, but when she saw his emerald green eyes and his beautiful white hair, she just had to try him. He was so cute, and his eyes were beautiful,like precious gems

"Why don't you spend the night with me "  
Again the boy felt the lustful eye watching but this time also with anger.

"No thanks." Bell said dismissively and tried to leave, but he was caught like a rabbit in the jaws of a cat. The Amazon overpowered him and began to lead him to somewhere, but Bell fell down making her let go of him and then he began to run. His speed was as fast as the Amazon chasing him and he jumped over the building and left the red light district. He ran for a couple of hours still afraid of the Amazon capturing him.

At the red light district, the Amazon was confronted by a fat, disgusting, frog like amazon about the man she was chasing

" Hey Aish-a did ya capture him?" The voice croaked, but to no response. Aisha was already stunned about being out ran by a 10 year old innocent boy, who was shaking in his boots when he met her.

Bell was shivering in the cold night, he was alone in the middle of the night walking through an abandoned street of Orario when, again, he saw the enormous Boaz glaring at him. Bell knew that running was pointless, so he just walked towards the boaz.

" Could I leave the familia? I don't want to be an adventurer" Bell asked the boaz, in less than a millisecond the boy was knocked out by the Boaz.

Bell had woken up, once again, tied up to a bed in the same room. This time the beautiful goddess was petting him. She was so beautiful that it caused him to blush

"Turn to your side, Bell" To Goddess said somewhat angered at the child and she updated his status

Bell Cranel

Race:Human

Age:10

Level:1

Strength:200I

Endurance:300G

Agility:600DI

Dexterity:200H

Magic:30I

Developmental Abilities:

Luck:I

Abnormal resistance:I

Lifesteal:I

Skills

Liaris Freese- rapid growth based on feelings (his dream and longing to be a hero) negates charms and hexes

Argonaut- power to overcome overwhelming odds

Mage Cannon- Doubles all magical spells from user

Magical Counter: Reflects all physical attacks at twice the power

Magic:

Level Boost: No chant magic which automatically level boosts all members of the party

Wynn Fimbulvert - blasts the opponent with cold wide range magic that can even freeze time

Veil Breath raises the target's resistance against physical and magical attacks and also heals the target slightly.

Via Shilheim creates a barrier that completely blocks physical and magical attacks

All for One: Copies any magic

Freya's usual poker face was gone, She expected fast growth not terrifying growth. In one day his status went up what a regular adventurers grow in a year, and he wasn't even in a fight to a death situation. She was shocked at what his skills did especially Liaris Freese.

" Could I leave the familia?" Bell asked the goddess with puppy eyes

"No. Your mine" the goddess said playfully

"Could I at least have my money and my stuff?" The boy asked

"Hmmmm. Will you run away again?" The goddess asked curiously

"Of course. I can't stand this familia" Bell said confused because that was not what he was trying to say

"WHAT?WHY?HOW? That's not what I meant to say" The boy said frustratedly then defeated with an aura of depress

"You can't lie to a goddess silly" Freya told him

"Could you untie me?" The boy asked the goddess

"Hmmmm. I have to punish you first. You ran away tried to leave the familia and even went into the red light district. What a naughty ten year old boy you are" The goddess said jovially with a whip and wearing black and red dress that showed a large portion of her breasts(Like in the anime).  
Just as she was about to have fun with him. He passed out before she could even take off her clothes. Freya only chuckled astonished with how pure the boys soul was. He was hers and no one else's. She for the first time wanted to live with someone for the rest of existence, she would make him hers. His potential was outstanding and she would hide it from him, especially him. She didn't want him to be corrupt with his power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corrupto: Gracias. Yo haré todo lo posible para actualizarlo. **

**Please review and fix any grammatical errors you find.**

Sorry guys, I'm not one for prose because I find writing many lines with eloquence quite banal. I like being succinct, so this story will probably be short.

Freya left him with Ottar to train and returned back to the Babel tower. Ottar realized how important it would be to train him, especially with his skill set. He felt that instead of attending to his goddesses every wish; he would now being training his successor, and possibly a being so powerful it would shame even the gods. He knew that he had elven magic and could potentially become a mage, but it would be critical for him to learn how to fight with a sword. He would leave it to Hedin to train his magic.

Ottar felt impassioned to train the new generation to surpass him. He felt a new fervor in creating the boy that he felt would soon surpass the gods.

Ottar carried the unconscious boy whose face was all red because of almost seeing their beautiful goddess naked. At the beginning of dawn preparing on how to train him.

Arriving once again, at the courtyard where all the members of the Freya familia were training. Their eyes were still staring at the boy, unconscious. As the boy got up, Otttar threw the boy a longsword and showed him a fighting position that he should copy, and began to fight with him, as it was only the way that he knew how to fight. This time their glares meant nothing to the boy, unlike last time which caused him to shiver.

The boy was learning as he fought against the Boaz at breakneck speeds for every time that he was kicked and flew to the ground he got back up with more and more strength and speed. Ottar was noticing that the boy was enjoying this; it was the first time he saw the kid smile. Ottar was impressed with the boy, he was no longer the scared coward that he saw the day before, but he was finally turning into an adventurer. Even the lowest levels of the Freya familia saw the boy getting up and gaining more speed and strength while fighting and were impressed.

By the end of the training session, it was almost as if Bell was a new person, it was late at night and almost everyone stopped training and were watching him and Ottar. Bell was roughly going as fast as a level 4 but was still getting overpowered, and everytime he was getting up with more strength and speed. With every hit, Bell was getting stronger. They were in awe with how fast he was growing, at the beginning he was roughly equivalent to a high level 2, but now he was equivalent to a level 4. But, the training time was finally over and it was time to eat.

"Bell, we are done training. Hedin will train you tomorrow and goddess Freya will update your status late tomorrow. Your stuff is in your room. Sophia will show you around" The gigantic man said proudly with the boy, like a father talking to his son.

Bell was guided by a well endowed girl with pretty purple eyes and brown eyes, and she was wearing a blouse that showed a large part of her size D chest. Her clothes showed her curvaceous figure. (Danmachi Fandom Sophia Flores, if you want to see her)

The lady took him into the huge castle which when inside was made up of the most beautiful of marbles. Bell eyes stared fascinated at how beautiful it was. The lady showed him the dining hall.

The luxurious dining hall was decorated with symbols of valkyries the familia logo and furnished with the most beautiful of woods. It was so elegant the chandelier was made out of crystal, and the tables looked like they were befitting of a king. Even the chairs were made out of rare spirit wood found from elf forests. The roof was white marble and filled with gilded golden wood work. (Like in the Palace of Versailles search for reference)

After showing him his room, the lady brought him to his room, which was furnished to the brim with luxuries.

The decoration in this room testifies to changes in the Freya's great personal taste. With rich marble decoration and painted ceilings A frieze depicting children's games runs along the cornice of the room. His stuff was there and the girl instructed him to change his clothes

At the luxurious dining hall, it was decorated with symbols of valkyries the familia logo and furnished with the most beautiful of woods. It was so elegant the chandelier was made out of crystal, and the tables looked like they were befitting of a king. Even the chairs were made out of rare spirit wood found from elf forests. The roof was white marble and filled with gilded golden wood work. (Like in the Palace of Versailles search for reference)

The lady told him to get dressed and pointed at the closet, which was filled with designer clothing for his size, and to return to the dining hall for dinner.

This was nothing like his life before, he was a simple farmer and this was far too extravagant for his ten year old tastes. His room was far too luxurious for his tastes. Bell Cranel for the first time felt overwhelmed by all of the luxurious offered within the buildings, but he saw his stuff. Despite all of the feelings of fun, he had received training earlier that day with Ottar. He still felt like a caged dog unable to move. Everything he did was on a leash. Bell didn't know why, but he felt unsatisfied and for some reason he still wanted to run, so he came up with a plan to run away from the castle at early in the morning and return to his village, but one thing he was hungry he didn't eat anything for a couple of days, so his first plan was to eat the delicious food from the dining hall.

As Bell was about to leave his room, he saw a cat person right in front of his door staring at the boy with anger, as if the boy had stolen his favorite belonging


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review and Fix any grammatical mistakes.

Corrupto: Bell sería mucho más fuerte. Pero cuando se encuentra con Aiz, la salva de Revis, lo que hace que se enamore de él. Probablemente esto sucederá en un par de capítulos si decido apresurarme.

Bell would be far stronger. But when he encounters Aiz, he saves her from Revis, which makes her fall in love with him. This is probably going to happen in a couple of chapters if I decide to rush and have a time skip.

Chapter 4: The Encounter

In Folkvangr, the Freya familia home

Bell shuddered as soon as he left his room and saw the cat person and his companions, but not only because of them, but the lustful eye was on him once again.

They were outside of his room glazing daggers at him across the hall. He tried to avoid it and walk past them, but they stopped him.

He knew there was no point escaping them; he could sense the amount of excelia they had, an advanced technique in which adventurers above level 2 had.  
"Huh. Hello" The boy said trying to be friendly with the monstrous people who were blocking his way.

In the top floor of Babel, Ottar talked to his goddess

"Is it okay to that to the boy? They might break his spirit. This isn't usual from you. He doesn't even know his magical abilities and skills" the Boaz said questioning his goddess absolute authority for the first time.

"He will learn about his abilities and he will see his state when the time is right. It's okay, Ottar. This will make him grow even more. Besides he wouldn't let me punish him. " The goddess said, while being fully concentrated on her wine glass with a pout.

On the wine glass she was seeing the encounter between Bell and her first class adventurers. She had ordered them to beat him up until they noticed change. She believed this would change him because she had seen his soul grow brighter with every single hit that he took. She usually left matters that pertained to adventurers to Ottar, but this time she wanted to step in because he was hers, and she wanted him to grow the fastest he could.

Back to Folkvangr, the Freya familia home.

" You're stupid. We don't want losers like you in our familia. Leave." The Cat Person replied with a scowl and he began to throw a spear at the kid and the 4 pallums and the dark elf prepared to attack the boy.  
Bell could sense that they were out for his blood and he came up with a way to escape.

Bell immediately shut and locked his room door and jumped out the window, but the first class adventurers that surrounded him smashed through his door and chased him.  
Bell was running at the speed of a level 5 adventurer, and it seemed like they were running at speeds which far eclipsed that. He was once again blocked again but this time at the courtyard.  
Bell needed to come up with a plan to escape, he was surrounded and they were going to beat him up because something that he did to their goddess. He didn't remember it, and he knew that he was not going to get off with an apology. He needed to fight, but all of the odds were not in his favor. The people surrounding him completely eclipsed him with excelia and speed.

Before he knew it a white light was sparking in his hand and it soon surrounded his entire body, A grand bell had been rung and the sound was coming from the boy.  
The first class adventurers of the Freya familia fully aware of his skills knew it was argonaut ability, practically the ticket into becoming a hero.

They immediately wanted to test his argonaut power that surrounded Bell, but Allen wanted to test him, himself.

"Leave him to me" Allen squawked

Allen the cat person tried to hit Bell, but Bell dodged it.

Allen was much faster, but it was almost as if Bells speed was comparable to a level 6. The only reason why Bell was still able to fight was because of his luck, he accurately guessed where Alan would hit him because he couldn't see any of Allen's hits. Allen's moves were far too fast for Bell to see because he had only been fighting for a day. Ottar when training him was openly holding back, but it seemed like Allen was not holding back even a bit. Allen was only a blur to Bell but he noticed that he was capable of dodging him.

Allen was accurately hitting the boy, and Bell was only running away. Bell knew that if he had to fight back he would lose because Allen was far more acclimated to the speed, so he was mostly running away. The Grand Bell was still ringing while they were fighting. Bell nonetheless was outskilled and he had finally been hit by the spear that Allen had thrown catching him off guard in his hamstring. It was over, the top tier adventurers and the goddess had thought. He had been hit in a vital area.

Freya was about to show up to stop the battle between Bell and Allen, but then Bell got up with the spear in his hamstring and his aura had changed which impressed Allen and all of the top tier adventurers. That aura had completely healed the spear within his hamstring.

Allen then pulled his dagger from his sheath, and Bell aura was not completely white like snow it had changed, this time it was green and it was as green as emerald, there was even lighting within his aura, it completely surrounded his body like last time. HIs power was shaking the entire courtyard. Allen activated a skill which completely covered his body with silver, and his spear turned into a light blue color, which was imbued with an absurd amount of stats.

Just as they were about to clash, Freya immediately stopped the two with the fear of one them being terribly injured. Freya walked up to Bell and made him follow him to his room where she updated his status and apologized about Allen's behavior.

Bell still wanted to leave, being with a goddess his far too extreme. Just as she was apologizing, Bell cried because being an adventurer was far too scary, he had been beaten up, almost raped, and even chased down by a dancer looking girl.

But then Freya grabbed him and petted him, which made him feel for the first time a connection he had with another person, since his grandpa died. He felt at home for the first time, but then he logically thought about it, and he realized that all of the bad things that happened to him were because of her.

He still believed that he was a dog on a leash. His grandpa told him that he should always make his own choices.

"Are you going to let me to my own decisions? I want to follow my dream" Bell said tearfully while crying on the goddess

"Nope. You're just a kid. Anyway, turn around" the goddess replied sadistically. She looked like she was eating off his pain, in the boy's opinion.

Bell turned around letting the goddess see his back and she unlocked his familia and updated his stats.

Bell Cranel

Race:Human

Age:10

Level:1

Strength:200I- 1207SS

Endurance:300G- 1600L

Agility:600D- 1800L

Dexterity:200H-1400SSSS

Magic:30I-800B

Developmental Abilities:

Luck:I

Abnormal resistance:I

Lifesteal:I

Skills

Liaris Freese- rapid growth based on feelings (his dream and longing to be a hero) negates charms and hexes

Argonaut- power to overcome overwhelming odds

Mage Cannon- Doubles all magical spells from user

Magical Counter: Reflects all physical attacks at twice the power

Magic:

Level Boost: No chant magic which automatically level boosts all members of the party

Wynn Fimbulvert - blasts the opponent with cold wide range magic that can even freeze time

Veil Breath raises the target's resistance against physical and magical attacks and also heals the target slightly.

Via Shilheim creates a barrier that completely blocks physical and magical attacks

All for One: Copies any magic, no chant

The goddess showed even more shock, then at the first time she updated his status. In two days, Bell was ready for level 2. The goddess realized that without even using a magic spell his magic had gone up 800 in 2 days, which was equivalent to a max level 1 one mage, who only used magic. She was still amazed by his potential and decided to withhold leveling him up to see how far his status could go.

"Congrats. You have a magical ability" the goddess stated

"Really? Wow. That's Amazing" Bell yelped enthusiastically completely amazed by the fact that he had magic.

" It is a no chant chant magic, Via Shilheim. It's an elven spell, it is a very rare spell. It completely blocks physical and magical attacks. All you have to say is 'Via Shilheim'" Freya informed Bell

Bell's beautiful green eyes sparkled at the fact he had magic.  
"You can use it tomorrow. Hedin will train you" The goddess told the boy, but it fell upon deaf ears. The goddess left Bell's room and went off to "talk" with her adventurer's.

Bell with his door broken open couldn't sleep, He decided to jump out of the broken window and wanted to test out his magic in the dungeon. Bell wanted to register as an adventurer and follow his dream instead of training with a familia that despised him.

Allen's words had resonated within the young boy's heart making him feel that no one in the familia had liked him, so he planned to leave. Even if his goddess was the only person that he felt a connection with in his lonely, pure heart; he needed to make his own choices. And he decided to start by running away and trying out his new magic instead of waiting until tomorrow and training with Hedin.  
But first, He was seriously hungry: He hadn't eaten in two days, that was his main goal. To obtain food. It was late at night and his money pouch only had 200 valis. Bell realized that the Jagmarukun only cost 80 valis and that was his new goal.


End file.
